Terror Degrees
1ST -Dreams & Nightmares = Terror Adept has an aura about them that amplifies the imaginations of those around them. The person's psyche becomes more attuned to imagination and it will also magnify their emotions towards the Terror. 2ND -Clown Paint = Terror Adept can will their face to be painted in clown makeup at any time. For those not in the know, 'traditional' clownery is divided into regional schools, each of which has certain rules for how a Clown should paint their face. 3RD -Fear Pheromone = Terror Adept can release a pheromone that causes those around them to feel edgy and frightened, even if they can't identify the reason why. This will not break people's courage, but it will put them on edge and make them more prone to losing their nerve. 4TH -Wave of Fear = The Terror can look into the eyes of a target and cause them to feel a sudden and irresistible wave of total fear. -Unsettling Silence = Terror can cancel out all ambient noise, allowing them to work in total silence (even if they were banging pots and pans together). 5TH -Dream Feed = Terror Adept can 'feed' off of the imaginations of those around them. Whenever people experience awe, wonder or inspiration, a nearby Terror can convert that feeling into Kenosis. 6TH -Basic Illusions = Same as the basic power of the Order of Tricksters, the Terror can create a static illusion which is visual in nature. 7TH -Dream Walk = Terror Adept can enter the dreams of those nearby when asleep and experience the subconscious of those people. However, unless the Terror watches the events of the dream passively, the sleeper will eventually become aware that something is wrong and will probably wake up. 8TH -Firebreather = Terror can eject a spout of flame from their mouths. -Cloaked in Fear = The Terror Adept can cause themselves to appear to someone as the embodiment of their worst nightmare. 9TH -Proficient Illusions = Terror can now create moving illusions but they are still only visual, they cannot be heard or smelled or felt. -Dagger Bandit = Terror Adept can throw hand-held projectiles with perfect mastery. 10TH -Play Dead = Terror Adept can shut down their biological processes for a short duration of time, essentially appearing dead for all intents and purposes. -Limb Elongation = Terror can cause a limb to extend far beyond what it should physically be capable of. Terror Adepts often use this to deliver sudden kicks or punches from a distance away. 11TH -Curse of Horrors = Terror can curse someone to experience terrifying nightmares whenever they sleep for up to a week with each point of Kenosis spent. -Levitating Rope = Terror Adept can cause a rope to float or levitate in place. They can climb up the rope with assurances of safety but using this power in public is a quick way to get charged with breaking the Discipline Arcani. 12TH -Dreamworld = Terror Adept can open Portals to the Dreamworld, the place where all dreams (and nightmares) originate from. -Swift Phantom = Terror gains significant acrobatic capabilities, allowing them to duck and dodge with more efficiency in combat. 13TH -Call the Deranged = The Terror can mentally attract nearby people who are mentally unhinged and cause them to feel a sense of respect or attraction towards the Terror Adept. 14TH -Master of Illusions = Terror can create three-dimensional illusions that move, speak, make sounds, can be felt or otherwise sensed. They are master illusions. 15TH -Enjoy the Dream = Terror can weaken the barrier between this world and the Dreamworld, causing the contents and inhabitants of people's dreams to enter our world. 16TH -Suppress the Id = The Terror can strengthen the ego, the part of a person's psyche that represents all their secret desires and impulses. Those affected will be prone to sudden acts of them acting out their hidden fantasies and desires. This ability can be powerfully unsettling as a person, after the effects have worn off, will be forced to confront their own inner bestiality and carnal urges. 17TH -Sentinel Illusion = Terror can 'program' illusions by giving them commands upon creation. The illusions are not sentient but instead supernatural automatons that will carry out any orders given to the best of their abilities. 18TH -Suspend the Dream = Terror Adept can curse someone to shut them off from the Dreamworld. This will cause them to not dream when asleep and it will significantly handicap a person's creative faculties. 19TH -Summon Dream Being = Terror can summon a being from the Dreamworld into this one in order to give them aid. 20TH -Nightmare Ride = Terror Adept can send a target into the Dreamworld forcefully. Category:Phobos